James is where?
by Hermia Rosalind
Summary: AU. Response to Prongs birthday challenge at the SXJ group. Sirius wakes up alone on his 18th birthday and goes to look for his boyfriend James, who wants to ask Sirius an important question.


Title: James is...Where?

Author: mia_rosalind (Hermia Rosalind)BR

Disclaimer: The following are not mine: Remus, James, Lily, Peter (Seriously, who would want the traitorous bastard?) Sirius however IS mine. I bought him off ebay. But the deal fell through. :Sobs:

Word Count: 1126

A/N: This is in reply to the Prongs birthday challenge. Okay, I know this is like 5 or something hundred words over the max limit but dammit! It just wouldn't fit otherwise. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRONGS! Hope this is any okay present!

It was exactly ten thirty-seven on Saturday the nineteenth of November of the year 1978 when Sirius Black realised that he was alone in bed, e.i. a sleeping James Potter wasn't draped over him, nor licking Sirius' neck in James' own slightly unorthodox 

version of a wake-up call.

Sirius sat up in puzzlement, letting his violet-black eyes wander around James' bedroom in search for his boyfriend. Only Halliwell, Sirius's plum coloured kneazle who had been an eleventh birthday gift from Sirius' oldest and dearest cousin Andromeda, was there, licking her silver paws on the windowsill opposite.

'Where _is_ James?' Sirius wondered, tousling his short ink black hair in a gesture reminisce to his missing best friend. Usually on weekends Sirius couldn't get James to stop his vigorous assault of tongues, lips and talented hands-not that he'd want to you understand-until at least eleven.

And today wasn't just any weekend day, today was Sirius' eighteenth birthday. Which was in Sirius' opinion _quite_ a milestone. As with the insane family that had raised him it was a miracle that Sirius was still alive, reasonably sane and not a muggle-hating bastard.

'James _should_ be here,' Sirius thought stubbornly, 'he always was before. Unless he's with Evans…' The niggling thought hit Sirius so hard he froze, '_Maybe _I should go look for him.'

***

"He has a Head Prefect meeting? With _Evans_?" Sirius stated quietly, with such a dark intensity and a dangerous edge that made Remus wince in sympathy for his fellow Marauder.

"Uhm, well, yeh." Remus Lupin muttered through a cough, in hopes that Sirius would mishear him.

No such luck. Sirius scowled briefly before the facade faded away and he slumped down on Gryffindor house's table with sad disbelieving eyes.

"I just don't believe he would do that," he murmured, shaking his head as Remus awkwardly patted him on the shoulder and tried to eat a hamburger at the same time, "Not on my birthday."

Remus' hand froze and Sirius looked up at him, his chin still on his crossed arms. "What's the matter Moony?"

Panic was very quickly flooding Moony's bluey-grey eyes. "It's your birthday?"

Sirius drew himself up and just stared at Remus with darkened black eyes, "Please tell me your kidding Lupin."

Remus just coughed and glanced about the great hall nervously, "Oh hey Peter!"

"Hiya Remus!" Peter Pettigrew greeted brightly, "Sirius, what's the s'matter with you? You look like your best friend forgot your birthday."

Sirius growled and stalked angrily out of the Great Hall.

Peter looked at Remus in puzzlement, "Was it something I said?"

"It's some crazy plan of Prongs'" Remus shrugged, "Pass us the bacon?"

***

"Stupid Prongs. Stupid, _stupid_ James. Forgetting my _fucking _birthday, for a _bloody_ Head Prefect meeting." Sirius scoffed, striding past a trio of lower years who were looking at his scowling face fearfully, "Oh 'I'm James Potter. I'm the bloody Head boy and I can't stay away from _perfect _Evans long enough to remember my own boyfriend's birthday." Sirius mocked, illustrating his point by kicking the wall next to the entrance of Gryffindor tower. "Bastard!" The Maruder choked, quickly swiping the tears blurring his blacky-violet eyes away with the palm of his hand. 

"Are you okay dearie?" Ruby the fat lady enquired kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rubes." Sirius answered with a sniffle, "Mind letting me in? Password's Lemon Artichoke."

"Are you sure Sirius? I don't think he's quite ready yet." Ruby said puzzlingly.

Sirius arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Ready yet?" 

Ruby flushed a faint pink and swung open, "Nothing, Sirius, nothing."

Sirius shot her an odd look and climbed into the Gryffindor common room, starting when he discovered his boyfriend pacing the floor. 

"Sirius. We've been best friends for along time and-no! That sounds like I'm breaking up with him."

"So your not? Always a good thing to know." Sirius said sardonically, leaning against the wall with casual elegance.

James spun around so quickly he almost fell over, one hand automatically flying to his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my missing boyfriend. You seen him Prongs?" Sirius answered sarcastically.

"Sirius." James sighed, moving across the common room to stand closer to his best friend. 

Sirius took a step backwards and glared at James, "You forgot my birthday." he accused.

James just smiled and kissed his best friend's forehead, Sirius scowled and ducked out of James' arms in return. "No I didn't." James replied confidently.

"Why? Did you think it was tomorrow?" Sirius asked dubiously, balancing on the arm of his favourite scarlet sofa.

"Course not." James said, following Sirius. "I would never forget you." he added softly, lovingly stroking Sirius' alabaster coloured face.

Sirius stared up at James- who was so close to Sirius that he could feel James' hot breath on his skin, see the burning sincerity in hazel gold eyes-with expecting eyes. "So, why weren't there this morning? Definitely felt like you forgot."

"Was going to pretend that everyone forgot your birthday and have a surprise party later on." James said clearly, twirling some of Sirius' sable ink black hair around his finger.

"Let me get this straight." Sirius started in amusement, "You were going to let me go through the whole day thinking that my best friends, my boyfriend included, had forgotten that I turned eighteen today-successfully making me depressed for the 'surprise' party you just told me about." 

James paused and stared, then began to grin sheepishly. "It does sound kinda stupid when you say it like _that"_ he mumbled in embarrassment. 

Sirius shook his head incredulity and laughed his bark-like laugh, "Fucking _brilliant _plan, Prongs. What was the point in that anyway? And why did Remus say you were with Evans?"

James grinned and slipped a hand into his robe pocket, Sirius assumed to play with the snitch James had somehow got a hold of. "Well, I wanted to ask you something and I wasn't sure how to say it. I needed some time and well-" James took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Sirius Aquila Black," James said seriously, stunning Sirius further when he opened a small, velvet, black box to reveal a platinum ring embedded with two rubies and a singular diamond. "Will you please let me spend the rest of my life with you, to make you as happy and safe as I could possibly could. Sear, will you marry me?"

Sirius launched himself at James and attempted the hug the life out of his boyfri-his fiancé.

"So that's a yes then?" James wanted to know, voice muffled.

"Definitely." Sirius murmured, grinning brilliantly and kissing the side of James' mouth. James laughed and slipped the engagement ring onto his fiancé's finger, then his attention was firmly fixed on Sirius' mouth.


End file.
